In a traditional home wire decorating way, the position of a jack is relatively fixed, and if connecting an electric appliance relatively far away is needed, then a power strip bar will be required.
A smart home is a residential platform, which integrates facilities related to home livings by using integrated wiring technologies, network communication technologies, security protection technologies, automatic controlling technologies, as well as audio and video technologies, before constructing a highly efficient management system for residential facilities and daily home affairs, thus improving the safety, convenience, comfort, and artistry for home livings, while achieving an eco-friendly living environment.
Products on electric power system of a smart home may be considered the most basic products in smart home, as all other smart home systems need to rely on a smart home electric power system to achieve electric power transmissions and distribution managements, which includes home communication systems, home LAN, home security protection systems, home entertainment systems and more. Thus, from the function aspect, it may be considered the basis of a smart home, a transmission channel.
In recent years, following the deepening of a smart home concept, in order to achieve an ultimate goal of automatically controlling and managing home appliances, changing the current home wiring and decorating methods, as well as renovating the wiring technologies and electric power systems in the prior art in a reasonable way, have gradually become an important development direction in the smart home field.